


Посетитель

by Lori_Jane



Series: 2017 || Midi G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, post-Homecoming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori_Jane/pseuds/Lori_Jane
Summary: — Мне только что снился стервятник, спустившийся с небес, чтобы выклевать мне глаза, а теперь почему-то его место заняли вы





	Посетитель

**Author's Note:**

> скорее всего АУ к следующим фильмам линейки MCU после Spider-Man: Homecoming, в эпиграфе — часть детской считалочки «[Соломон Гранди](http://mustran.ru/2012/work/1643)»

_Took ill on Thursday,  
Grew worse on Friday,  
Died on Saturday_

**Четверг**

В тюрьме к Тумсу не лезли ни охранники, ни заключенные, даже самые отбитые. Более того, все вели себя так, будто его не существовало вовсе: обходили стороной во время отдыха, не подсаживались за обедом, не цеплялись в мастерской, даже ни разу не попытались с помощью угроз, физической расправы или шантажа выяснить, из какого теста он слеплен. Его и подселили-то в камеру к самому безобидному уголовнику — старику Джимми Веласкесу, который сидел якобы за мошенничество в особенно крупных и в тюрьме был известен разве что своим неуемным интересом к Мстителям и прочим идиотам в трико.

Тумс думал, что показное равнодушие как-то связано непосредственно с его криминальным прошлым, не исключал даже, что все побаивались его и считали, будто у него припрятана какая-нибудь инопланетная технология на крайний случай. 

Но в один прекрасный четверг, когда его разбудили среди ночи, Тумс понял, что истинная причина кроется в чем-то другом.

— К тебе посетитель, Стервятник, — недовольно пробурчал охранник, постукивая дубинкой по решетке. — На выход.

Яркий свет фонарика ослеплял.

— Так рано, офицер? — Тумс привычно проигнорировал, что к нему обратились по этой омерзительной тюремно-журналистской кличке — пожалуй, это было тем единственным, что позволяли себе местные в общении с ним.

Охранник только пожал плечами:

— Не спрашивай, нам даже не соизволили сказать, с кем именно у тебя встреча. Говорят, какая-то большая шишка с побережья, которой нельзя просто взять и отказать. Так что давай-давай, обувайся поживее и на выход. У меня скоро смена кончается, знаешь ли, не хочу и на минуту задерживаться в этой дыре из-за кого-то вроде тебя.

— Хорошо, офицер. Извините, офицер, — ответил Тумс, невольно подумав:

«Паршивое начало дня».

Он знал, что больше не сможет уснуть сегодня, даже если встреча продлится совсем недолго.

Ночной посетитель Тумса беспокоил мало. Впрочем, пока жена и Лиз были в безопасности, его вообще мало что беспокоило.

«Бывшая жена, — поправил он сам себя. — Ты, старик, подписал все бумаги еще в прошлом месяце».

— На всякого из вашего брата найдутся Мстители, — прокомментировал с нижней койки Джимми. — Это я точно знаю! Вот наш мистер Стервятник!..

— Обойдемся без твоих ценных замечаний, Джимми, — устало прервал его охранник. Если Тумса игнорировали, то к Джимми относились, как к клоуну. — Ну, готов?

— Да, офицер.

Пока охранник переругивался по рации со своим коллегой, ответственным за открытие дверей камеры, Тумс бросил короткий взгляд на Джимми и многозначительно покачал головой. 

Тот беззубо улыбнулся в ответ и примирительно шепнул:

— Понял-понял, рот на замок. Детали копам ни к чему.

Джимми молчал уже полтора месяца, и за это молчание Тумс исправно платил — правда, не в долларах, а в сигаретах и хрустящих пакетах с лапшой быстрого приготовления.

Все началось по-глупому: однажды Джимми заметил, как Тумс выносил из мастерской кое-какие вещички, которые заключенным было недозволительно иметь при себе. Увидев, он начал болтать — ему, как клоуну, не особенно верили, но рисковать было нельзя, — и Тумс предложил заключить договор.

Молчание — золото, пусть даже выраженное в лапше и пачках сигарет.

Нельзя было исключать, что за дополнительную цену когда-нибудь можно будет использовать Джимми как отвлекающий маневр, и эта мысль лучше прочих помогала Тумсу сдерживаться каждый раз, когда сокамерник начинал называть его «суперзлодеем».

— Ладно, слушай... Пойдем мы с тобой не в зону свиданий, а прямиком в кабинет начальника, — сказал охранник, кончив обыскивать Тумса.

— Настолько большая шишка? Я что, заинтересовал президента?

— Шуточки шутим? — хмыкнул охранник.

— Никак нет, офицер.

Дальше шли молча. Потом, когда до кабинета оставался один-единственный коридор, их остановил высокий внушительных размеров мужчина в костюме-двойке.

Тумс испытал иррациональное желание врезать ему по лицу и, моментально отметив эту агрессивность, мысленно пообещал себе увеличить количество силовых тренировок.

«Костюм» снял солнцезащитные очки — ведь без них было никак не обойтись в закрытом помещении, а уж тем более в закрытом помещении в три часа ночи, — и произнес:

— К сожалению, дальше мистер Тумс пойдет со мной, мистер?..

— Рамирес. Вы ведь понимаете, что по протоколу я не имею права отпускать заключенного без надзора? — вяло ответил охранник. Он уже явно догадался, что на протоколы «костюму» и его работодателю плевать.

— Мы уже обо всем договорились с начальником тюрьмы, мистер Рамирес. Все сотрудники получат...

— Отлично, — не стал дослушивать Рамирес. — Не знаю, зачем вам сдался Стервятник, но так и быть, забирайте. Только пообещайте, что вернете его хотя бы относительно целым. Мне не хочется из-за него закапываться в бумажках.

Тумс тайком наблюдал за мимикой и поведением «костюма». Его не покидало неприятное ощущение, будто он уже где-то его встречал. По телевизору видел, может быть? Или когда-то продал ему оружие?

— Не беспокойтесь, — «костюм» улыбнулся показательно мертвой улыбкой. — Мой наниматель не намерен причинять мистеру Тумсу вреда.

Ни Тумс, ни Рамирес не поверили ему, но выбора ни у того, ни у другого не было.

— Давай, шагом марш, Стервятник. — Тумса ощутимо подтолкнули в спину. — Буду ждать тебя здесь, если вернешься, конечно.  
— Спасибо за заботу, офицер, — вежливо оскалился он на прощание.

В кабинете начальника тюрьмы Тумс был только один раз, в свой самый первый день. Ничего особенного: его просто попросили не устраивать бунты и не раскидываться инопланетными технологиями, намекнув, что в тюрьме есть не самые комфортабельные одиночные камеры для тех, кто нарушает порядок.

Не нужно было иметь диплом магистра, чтобы догадаться, что и сегодня ему станут на что-то намекать. Вот только на что именно и в какой форме?

Впрочем, когда дверь в кабинет открылась, и Тумс увидел своего ночного посетителя, вальяжно развалившегося в мягком кресле начальника, все его теории, кроме одной, развеялись в прах.

— Проходите, мистер Тумс. Присаживайтесь, — поприветствовал его Тони Старк, улыбаясь идеальной голливудской улыбкой. — Спасибо за помощь, Хэппи. Подождешь за дверью, ладно?

Хэппи помрачнел, но приказ хозяина выполнил.

— Чем обязан, мистер Старк? — спросил Тумс максимально нейтральным тоном.

Ему казалось, что его неприязнь к плейбою в железном костюме поубавилась за шесть месяцев за решеткой, но странное чувство, волной поднявшееся в груди при одном только виде Старка, было вовсе не любовью.

— Скажите, что вы знаете о видеонаблюдении?

— Знаю, что ставить камеры в кабинках общественного туалета — нарушение прав человека, — почти раздраженно ответил Тумс. — Во что вы играете, мистер Старк? И почему вы играете в эту игру _со мной_? Сейчас?

— Потому что мне захотелось. Ведь богатеньким мальчикам нужно иметь свои причуды, разве вы так не считаете?

Он забросил ноги на стол. Брюки от Бриони и кеды Нью Баланс — абсурдное сочетание и одновременно самое дорогое, что когда-либо видал этот стол.

— Ложь. Вы бы вряд ли стали тратить свое драгоценное время на преступника вроде меня лишь для того, чтобы позабавиться. Не ваш стиль.

— Что же тогда мой стиль, а, мистер Тумс?

— Вы наживаетесь на бедах других, — едко ответил он. — Иногда спасаете мир вместе со своими друзьями, иногда разрушаете его, иногда — все сразу. Вы думаете, что всегда поступаете правильно, и до сих пор ждете одобрения от мертвого отца.

— Кажется, вы путаете понятия, — сказал Старк после недолгой паузы. Он по-прежнему улыбался. — А еще вы забыли, что я — не ваш пациент, а вы — не мой психотерапевт. Уже начались проблемы с памятью? Мне казалось, что вам еще далеко до этого возраста... мистер Стервятник.

Тумсу захотелось вырвать ему эти идеальные белоснежные зубы.

Все.

Чем медленнее, тем лучше.

— Простите мне мою несдержанность. — Старк вздохнул. — Нам стоит начать заново, вам так не кажется?

Они какое-то время смотрели друг на друга, но потом Тумс все-таки сдался. У него не было ни возможности, ни желания продолжать этот фарс. И потом, он ужасно устал — спать по шесть часов и высыпаться ему удавалось только в юности, ох какой далекой теперь юности.

— Хорошо, давайте начнем сначала, — произнес Тумс. — Только давайте заодно договоримся не лгать друг другу. 

Старк кивнул.

— Не врать? Пустяковое дело, справлюсь!

«Вы уже взрослый мальчик. Откуда это ребячество?» — хотел сказать Тумс, но сдержался.

— Вы здесь, потому что боитесь, что я раскрою секрет вашего юного протеже. Это верно?

— Я провел несколько месяцев в плену боевиков, — ответил тот, и глазом не моргнув, — Я ничего не боюсь. 

— Мы ведь договорились не врать друг другу, мистер Старк. Не существует людей, которые ничего не боятся, — Тумс многозначительно указал на поблескивающее кольцо на безымянном пальце Старка. — Мои поздравления, к слову. Тайная свадьба, да? По новостным каналам и слова не сказали.

— Угрожаете? — неожиданно холодно отозвался Старк.

Теперь он выглядел устрашающе.

Казалось, что еще одно неосторожное слово, и в окно влетят железные костюмы, чтобы разукрасить стену красным.

— Расслабьтесь, я ведь в тюрьме, — сказал Тумс и улыбнулся впервые за все время, что они провели наедине, невольно радуясь появившейся трещине в фасаде образа идеального Старка. — И потом, после того, как мои прегрешения стоили мне отношений с женой и дочерью, многое изменилось. Я не суперзлодей, мистер Старк, и, опять же давайте будем честны, никогда им не был.

— Возможно, это действительно так.

— В любом случае, беспокоиться вам не стоило, нашему общему знакомому я угрожать не стану. Этот мальчишка нравится мне куда больше, чем вы. — Тумс встал со своего крайне неудобного кресла, надеясь, что это лучше прочего скажет Старку, что продолжать разговор ему не хочется. — Его тайна уйдет со мной в могилу. Если потребуется, я в эту могилу прыгну сам.

— Громкие слова, мистер Тумс. 

— Правдивые, мистер Старк.

— Вы так много говорите о правде, так давайте же я напоследок скажу вам одну правдивую вещь, — Старк тоже встал с кресла и подошел к Тумсу на расстояние вытянутой руки. — У вас странное лицо. Когда вы не улыбаетесь, создается иллюзия, будто вы хмуритесь и одновременно продумываете план по захвату мира. Наверное, виноваты морщины, не находите?

— Кажется, вы путаете понятия, — не удержался Тумс. — А еще вы забыли, что я — не ваш друг и не ваша жена, а, значит, в комплиментах не нуждаюсь. Уже начались проблемы с памятью? Мне казалось, что вам еще далеко до этого возраста... мистер Железный человек.

Старк улыбнулся, и Тумс почему-то почувствовал себя неуютно от этой улыбки.

— Вам будет к лицу эспаньолка, мистер Тумс. Попробуйте.

 

**Пятница**

После завтрака и утренней поверки у Тумса обычно оставалось достаточно свободного времени перед работой, чтобы сходить в душ, прочитать сто страниц книги и сыграть пару партий с Джимми. 

Раньше, когда Тумс продолжал бриться каждый день — это занимало довольно много времени, поскольку лезвия тупее, чем у одноразовой бритвы, нужно было еще поискать, — времени на чтение оставалось мало. Сегодня же на книги не осталось и минуты — Тумс решил снова взяться за бритву и с непривычки проторчал перед зеркалом дольше, чем рассчитывал.

Он долго рассматривал получившийся результат в зеркале и все не мог определиться, нравится ли ему новый образ или нет. Что-то знакомое было в этой эспаньолке, да и была ли она действительно ему к лицу?

«А, черт с ним», — подумал Тумс и оставил все, как есть.

Только потом, когда он уже шел в комнату отдыха, до него дошло, что именно знакомого было в его бородке.

— Идиот, — вполголоса сказал Тумс самому себе. — Старый идиот, тебя развели как мальчишку, а ты и не догадался. Целых шесть месяцев на раздумья потратил...

Ему потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы не ударить кулаком в стену.

Джимми уже ждал его. Он, как и всегда, сидел за самым дальним столом на самом древнем и ломаном-переломанном стуле, который только можно было найти в тюрьме.

— Все-таки решился на эспаньолку, командир? — поинтересовался Джимми и тут же высказал свое ценное мнение: — Неплохо получилось. Правда, так ты немного похож на...

— Тони Старка в старости, — Тумс не дал ему договорить. — В курсе.

Джимми хихикнул, но раззадоривать не стал, потому что был не таким уж и глупым, как многим нравилось думать.

— Ну что, партийку в шахматы? — спросил он, кивнув на доску на столе.

— А что стало с твоими нардами?

В последнее время Тумс по-настоящему пристрастился к этой игре. Возможно, дело было в новизне — впервые он познакомился с нардами лишь несколько месяцев назад, — но, возможно, ему просто осточертели шахматы, особенно учитывая, что за набор был у Джимми.

Сувенирные шахматы «Мстители против Суперзлодеев». Нарды в свою очередь были успокаивающе обычными, белые и черные «шайбы» на искусно вырезанной доске — и ничего больше.

Можно было даже не задаваться вопросом, откуда у Джимми Веласкеса было так много знаний об игре, не пользовавшейся особенной популярностью в Штатах.

— Ну? Так куда они делись?

— Гарган забрал, — нехотя признался Джимми. — Сказал, что отдаст только тебе.

— Ясно, — сказал Тумс.

Гарган был агрессивным и неуправляемым с самого начала. Он часто дрался, за что не менее часто попадал в одиночку, какое-то время даже барыжил марихуаной, которую умудрился вырастить в огороде. За зеленые листья его упекли в одиночку — на этот раз надолго. Выйдя в основной блок две недели назад, Гарган начал снова выспрашивать у Тумса о том, кто скрывается под маской Человека-паука, и выспрашивать агрессивно.

Тумс был в какой-то мере даже рад этому — наконец-то это треклятое проклятье тотального равнодушия начало развеиваться.  
Он больше не чувствовал нависшей над ним руки Тони Старка. И, если ради этого надо было еще пару раз потерпеть Гаргана, Тумс был к этому готов.

— Только не говори, что пойдешь к нему, командир, — Джимми покачал головой. — Мне кажется, твой последний отказ делиться информацией он воспринял чересчур болезненно. Помнишь, как он начал нести какую-то чушь? «В том, что произошло на пароме, есть и твоя вина, Стервятник!..» Или как там было?

— Лучше не лезь не в свое дело, Джимми. — Тумс проигнорировал неприятный холодок, пробежавшийся по спине. — И потом, Гарган ничего мне не сделает. Его угрозы пусты.

Джимми, судя по выражению его лица, был в этом не так уверен.

— Как скажешь, босс. Но, может, хотя бы возьмешь что-нибудь на всякий случай...

— Веласкес! — строго прикрикнул на него Тумс. — Не забывайся.

Не хватало только, чтобы они снова начали обсуждать схрон в публичном месте.

— Да, да, нас всюду подслушивают невидимые машинки, — отмахнулся Джимми. — Но я бы предпочел, чтобы ты поберегся. В этом месте у меня больше нет таких щедрых друзей, как ты.

Тумс усмехнулся.

— А я-то думал, что ты перестал воспринимать меня, как мешок с сигаретами.

Джимми только покачал головой.

— Будь осторожнее.

Он выглядел серьезным, и эта суровая мина на его лица принадлежала кому угодно, но не старому клоуну Джимми Веласкесу.

Новая волна мурашек прошлась по коже Тумса.

«Плохое предчувствие!» — крикнуло подсознание. 

А вдруг Гарган решил, что его враг номер один — не Человек-паук, а Стервятник?

«Маловероятно», — ответил разум.

Тумс больше верил разуму и поэтому — и только поэтому, — пошел к прачечной, где чаще всего ошивался Гарган, проигнорировав советы Джимми.

Первым его заметил Верзила, двухметровая жердь и по совместительству — один из приближенных Гаргана.

— Эй, Мак, к тебе старик приперся, прям как ты сказал!

— Спасибо, Гарри, — ответил Гарган, тут же выйдя из прачечной в коридор. — А теперь скройся, нам надо поболтать с мистером Стервятником наедине.

— О чем таком нам надо поболтать, а, Мак? — хмыкнул Тумс. — Ты отнял у Веласкеса доску с нардами, я здесь, потому что ему ты отказался ее вернуть. Или ты опять хочешь спросить у меня о том, кто скрывается за маской Человека-паука? Так я тебе скажу еще раз: я не знаю, не знал и никогда не узнаю.

На лбу Гаргана пульсировала налившаяся кровью жилка.

Тумс только сейчас заметил, что в этом коридоре не было ни одного охранника.

— Мне больше не нужно имя Человека-паука, — сказал он. — Мне нужны вы, мистер Стервятник.

Гарган резко дернулся вперед. Что-то блеснуло в его руке и беззвучно вошло в живот Тумса.

— Из-за тебя я потерял все, ублюдок!

Это было больно, очень больно, настолько больно, что, ударившись спиной о стену, Тумс не почувствовал этого удара.  
Он услышал выкрик Верзилы:

— Мак, ты чего?! Этот дед же тебе ничего не сделал!..

«А ведь действительно, — пронеслось в голове Тумса, пока его тело орало от боли, — я, Эдриан Тумс, ему ничего не сделал. Вот Стервятник — другое дело. Неужели Гарган не видит разницы? Или для него между нами нет разницы?»

А что, если все это время над ним висела не рука Старка, а его собственное крыло?

Тумс сполз на пол, прижимая к ране на боку ладонь. 

Он понял, что это конец, и закрыл глаза. Просто так закрыл, чтобы не видеть охранников, сбивающих с ног Гаргана, и склонившегося над ним Джимми.

Тумсу хотелось бы провести последние минуты где-нибудь еще и умереть как-нибудь иначе, но, кажется, было уже слишком поздно.  
«Дорис оказалась права. Я умру здесь, и в этом только моя вина».

Когда Тумс снова открыл глаза, то понял, что лежит на потрескавшейся выжженной земле в самом сердце Богом забытой пустоши. 

Солнце жгло кожу.

Где-то над Тумсом летала большая птица. Он видел, как она опустила голову, изогнула шею. Приметив его, птица издала громкий звук и резко пошла на снижение.

«Стервятник», — догадался Тумс.

Если бы он мог, то посмеялся бы над этой иронией.

Стервятник приземлился по его левую руку и наклонил голову набок.

— Почему вы так смотрите на меня, мистер Тумс? Что-то не так с моим лицом? — спросил он.

Тумс моргнул. 

Выжженная земля стала кроватью, солнце — яркой лампочкой под потолком, стервятник — Тони Старком.

— Кажется, вы мне снитесь, — прохрипел Тумс. — Это меня...

— Тревожит? Пугает? Забавляет? — Старк усмехнулся и поднес к губам Тумса стакан с водой.

Тумс сделал несколько жадных глотков.

— Удивляет, — ответил он. Его голос неожиданно быстро пришел в норму. Это точно была просто вода? — Мне только что снился стервятник, спустившийся с небес, чтобы выклевать мне глаза, а теперь почему-то его место заняли вы.

— Неужели мое появление в вашем сне объяснить труднее, чем появление стервятника?

Комната была белой, но не кипенно-белой, а грязной, сероватой, как и все, что принадлежало бюджетным правительственным организациям. 

— Кажется, я ошибся. Это ведь уже не сон, не так ли? — Старк кивнул. — Но тогда почему вы здесь, мистер Старк?

— Я здесь, потому что датчик, который был тайком вживлен вам в затылок, переслал мне данные об изменении в ваших жизненных показателях.

— Датчик?..

— Шутка. Мне просто написал смс начальник тюрьмы. «Старик вот-вот отправится к праотцам, приезжай, если хочешь насладиться его агонией». Не мог пропустить такое шоу.

Тумс молча приподнял брови.

— Это тоже шутка, — Старк примиряющее улыбнулся. — Как себя чувствуете? Вам прилично досталось.

Тумс продолжал молчать. Он украдкой прощупал место, куда его ударил Гарган. Там ничего не было — ни шрама, ни бинтов. Не было и боли.

— Я, кстати, немного помог местному врачу. Использовал пару последних наработок и заодно немного полюбовался на ваши внутренности. Они неплохого цвета, можете собой гордиться.

Тумс заставил себя сесть. Ему показалось, что Старк немного дернулся вперед, будто хотел помочь, но потом передумал.

— Спасибо, что спасли мою никчемную жизнь, мистер Старк, — ответил он.

Старк только повел плечом и, достав из-за пазухи небольшую флягу, сделал оттуда немаленький глоток.

Тумс поймал себя на мысли, что все это время продолжал смотреть на него, и быстро отвел взгляд.

— Если вы хотите перевестись в место побезопаснее, я могу что-нибудь придумать. У нас есть проекты...

— Боитесь, что на смертном одре я шепну какому-нибудь уголовнику имя паучка? — хмыкнул Тумс. — Не дешевле ли было меня пристукнуть сразу, в день, когда наш общий знакомый признался вам, что я знаю его тайну? Или, если вам претит мысль об убийстве, вы могли просто позволить мне умереть сегодня.

— Я думал о том, чтобы убрать вас с шахматной доски. Чтобы развеять сомнения, я решил навестить вас — помните эту встречу? — изучил ваше досье. Мне казалось, что, если я узнаю, какой вы ублюдок, смогу убедить себя, что вы не стоите жизни, то все будет проще. Вот только все пошло не так, как я планировал. Вы, пожалуй, не лучший, но и самый плохой человек, а, значит, смерти не заслуживаете, — Тони вздохнул. — Лучше скажите, все те гаджеты, что вы собрали из мусора, который натаскали из мастерской, вы действительно сделали их сами?

— Это Джимми Веласкес вам проболтался? — спросил Тумс.

— Невысокий странный латиноамериканец с сединой в волосах, у которого еще есть шахматы «Мстители против Суперзлодеев»? Нет, не он.

Тумс невольно улыбнулся.

— Даже если и я собрал все эти... гаджеты, что с того?

— Как я уже говорил, мистер Тумс, у нас в разработке есть некоторые проекты. И я хочу предложить вам поучаствовать в одном из них, — Старк сделал еще один глоток из фляги. — Кстати, я рад, что вы последовали моему совету. Мне нравится ваша борода.

 

**Суббота**

Мозги явно достались Лиз от матери. 

За тот год, что Тумс провел в тюрьме и еще за полгода, что он обживался в новой тюрьме, куда более комфортабельной, она с отличием окончила школу и подала документы в Массачусетский технологический институт. За свои первые сутки в Бостоне (точнее, Кембридже) Лиз успела оббежать половину площади не самого маленького университета, и теперь не уставала рассказывать о замечательных лабораториях, невероятной архитектуре и, разумеется, о выдающемся преподавательском составе.

Тумс слушал об этом и весь вчерашний вечер, и теперь, пока готовил омлет на завтрак, а Дорис заваривала кофе.

— ...и, конечно, нельзя забывать про «Бесконечный коридор»! — от переизбытка эмоций Лиз едва не смахнула стакан с апельсиновым соком на пол. — Две с половиной сотни метров, соединяющие восточное и западное крыло... А еще два раза в год линия коридора совмещается с плоскостью эклиптики, и весь коридор заполняется солнечным светом!

— Я очень рад, милая, что тебе там понравилось, — Тумс улучил момент и, оторвавшись от плиты, чмокнул Лиз в макушку.

Она улыбнулась в ответ. Пожалуй, улыбка у нее была его.

— Давайте позавтракаем, м? — Дорис достала тарелки из буфета. — И никаких разговоров о политике за столом, Эдриан!

Она шутливо погрозила ему пальцем.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — Тумс почти назвал ее «дорогая», но вовремя остановился.

Возможно, им когда-нибудь удастся наладить отношения, но до этого момента еще очень далеко. 

Оставалось только радоваться, что новые условия проживания Тумса позволяли проводить вот такие семейные встречи, и надеяться, что так будет и дальше.

Омлет получился что надо, да и кофе не подкачал.

Тумс, Лиз и Дорис сидели за обеденным столом втроем, наслаждаясь завтраком и ничего не значащими разговорами.

— А потом наша дочь попыталась спросить у него, где находится ближайший Старбакс, — Дорис рассказывала об одном из эпизодов их совместного путешествия в Бостон. — На испанском. И тогда он ей ответил...

— Мам! — Лиз покраснела. — Давай ты не будешь меня смущать перед папой!

— Только если ты перестанешь судить людей по их внешнему виду, — ответила она. — Не все смуглые люди — латиноамериканцы, моя дорогая.

— Пап, скажи ей!

Обида в голосе Лиз была, конечно, притворной, как и вся эта сцена — Тумс резонно не верил в то, что она могла перепутать индуса и мексиканца, — но он не мог не оценить их старание.

Тумс почти забыл, что они уже не были той же крепкой семьей, что и раньше, что его ложь и преступления разрушили то, что он так отчаянно пытался защитить.

Тумс почти забыл, что они завтракали в доме, хранившим столько правительственных секретов, что можно было только дивиться тому, как Старк разрешил ему посещения и вот такие вот завтраки.

У Лиз зазвонил мобильный.

— О, это Ким звонит, мы с ней будем жить в одной комнате в общежитии. Сейчас вернусь, не скучайте!

Она вскочила со стула и ушла в соседнюю комнату. Ее радостное щебетание было слышно даже оттуда.

У Дорис изменился взгляд.

— Нам нужно поговорить, Эдриан, — сказала она.

— О чем? — он притворился, что ничего не понимает.

— Ты действительно работаешь на Старка?

— Даже если бы я имел право ответить тебе на этот вопрос, что бы это изменило?

— Это бы объяснило, откуда взялся анонимный доброжелатель, выразивший готовность спонсировать обучение Лиз «...в любом из университетов Соединенных Штатов, если того потребует ситуация». Настолько анонимный доброжелатель, что у меня нет абсолютно никаких идей, кто он такой, и какой железный костюм предпочитает носить.

Дорис отставила в сторону свою чашку, на который остался след от темно-лиловой помады.

— Это была не моя инициатива, — попытался оправдаться Тумс. — И потом, я не понимаю, что тебя смущает, Дорис. Тони спас мне жизнь, вытащил из тюрьмы и дал возможность время от времени готовить моей дочери завтрак.

— Ты ненавидел Тони Старка десять лет, а теперь говоришь о нем едва ли не с восхищением, да еще и живешь в доме, который он тебе подарил. Тебе это не кажется странным?

— То есть ты считаешь, что эта жизнь — хуже, чем десять лет в тюрьме? В той самой тюрьме, где меня едва не убили?

— Пойми, я просто волнуюсь за тебя, — Дорис вздохнула. — Слишком здесь... идеально. Все точно в порядке, Эдриан?

— Да, — ответил Тумс. — Все в полном порядке, и ты абсолютно зря волнуешься за меня. Лучше удели больше внимания Лиз, хорошо? У нее непростой период, она ведь будет совсем одна в незнакомом городе, пока ты не разберешься со своими делами...

— Хорошо, я сделаю все возможное, — Дорис наконец-то улыбнулась. — Спасибо за завтрак. Кажется, ты все-таки научился делать омлет.

Когда Дорис и Лиз ушли, на часах было почти двенадцать. 

Закрыв входную дверь, Тумс сразу отправился в подвал. Конечно, у него было еще пять минут, но пропускать поверку от «костюма» по видеосвязи не стоило.

В самом подвале не было ничего подозрительного: стиральная машина, бильярдный стол — очередная шутка от Старка, — пара запечатанных коробок с деталями.

Под коробками была спрятана еще одна дверь и винтовая лестница, которая вела в лабораторию.

Технически Тумс работал на правительство и время коротал, создавая прототипы вооружения и защиты на основе инопланетных технологий. Работа мечты, если учесть, что за это в том числе его посадили полтора года назад.

Фактически же он работал на Старк Индастриз и самого Железного человека: тестировал некоторые разработки, сливал информацию о заказах министерства обороны и проектировал безделушки вроде открывающихся по щелчку пальцев замков.

Конечно, за ним присматривали. Неподалеку от дома всегда стоял черный минивэн с тонированными стеклами — если бы Тумсу было позволено отходить от порога больше, чем на пятнадцать метров, он бы каждое утро носил ребятам кофе в благодарность за службу, — два раза в день с ним созванивался «костюм» и раз в месяц — сам Старк.

Жаловаться было не на что.

На огромном экране в центре стены высветилось недовольное лицо Хэппи Хогана.

— Работаешь, Стервятник? — мрачно поинтересовался он.

— Работаю, сэр, — спокойно ответил Тумс, не поддавшись на провокацию. Он указал на несколько светокопий, разложенных на столе: — Новый лазер, новые игрушки для армии. А как у вас дела?

— Не твоего ума дело, — огрызнулся «костюм», но после паузы все-таки добавил: — Тони с тобой не связывался?

Тумс только покачал головой.

«Костюм» что-то невнятно пробормотал про «безответственного идиота» и сбросил звонок.

— И вам приятного дня.

На экране загорелась лампочка, предупреждавшая о том, что кто-то подходил к дому.

Если гостя до сих пор не остановили, то это значило, что либо девочки что-то забыли и решили вернуться, либо ребята из минивэна уже были мертвы, либо неожиданный посетитель входил в список тех, кому можно было беспрепятственно разгуливать около засекреченных объектов.

Таких людей можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки.

В дверь позвонили, а потом еще и еще — очень настойчиво.

Убийца явно не ломился бы через парадный ход, да еще и так неаккуратно, а Лиз и Дорис не стали бы так трезвонить. Выходит... Да, это мог быть один-единственный человек во всей стране.

— Мистер Старк, какая неожиданная встреча, — поприветствовал гостя Тумс, небрежно сложив руки на груди. — Вас, кстати, ищет ваш начальник охраны. Мне кажется, вы забыли сообщить ему, что хотите посетить старого коллегу.

— Обойдутся без меня, — только отмахнулся Старк. От него несло алкоголем. — Я хотел бы кое-что протестировать с вами. Прямо сейчас.

Что-то блеснуло в его руке. Тумс даже на мгновение напрягся, но это оказались всего-навсего наручники, обычные полицейские наручники.

— Ваши вкусы несколько специфичны, мистер Старк, но если вы настаиваете... В конце концов, я по-прежнему отчасти ваш пленник.

— Не знаю, что вы подумали, мистер Тумс, но, спешу вас заверить, я пришел сюда не за тем, о чем вы подумали. Мне просто нужно срочно проверить механизм открытия любых замков, — Старк вошел внутрь и, вдруг покачнувшись, едва не упал.

Он был определенно пьян, и его щеки, кажется, слегка покраснели.

— Сколько вы выпили? — мягко спросил Тумс, осторожно придерживая Старка за локоть.

Он помог ему сесть на темный кожаный диван в гостиной, но сесть рядом не решился.

— Больше, чем стоило, — честно признался Старк. — У меня были причины. Просто... оставьте меня ненадолго, я приду в себя и улечу. Хорошо?

Что-то определенно было не так, и Тумс начал догадываться, что именно.

— На вашем пальце нет кольца, — отметил он.

— А, да. Оставил на раковине в своем особняке.

— Мы ведь договаривались не врать друг другу, помните?

Вид у Старка был растерянным.

Тумсу было приятно от того, что непобедимый Железный человек пришел именно к нему в минуту, когда был особенно уязвим.  
Правда, осознав это, он почему-то почувствовал себя неловко.

— Мы... поругались. Довольно давно уже, — вздохнул Старк, неосознанно потерев пальцами то место, где еще недавно было кольцо. — Я просто от всего устал, понимаете? Ваканда устраивает показательные истерики, убийца моих родителей на свободе, мой лучший друг в бегах, ваши другие наниматели пытаются похоронить меня под кипой бумажек и новых постановлений... Все, что я строил, разваливается, как карточный домик, мистер Тумс, и я не знаю, как это остановить.

Он запустил наручниками в фальшивый камин с такой силой, что умудрился разбить стекло.

— Чтобы почувствовать себя лучше, мне потребовалось потерять все, — пожал плечами Тумс. — Я не тот человек, у которого нужно просить совета.

— Мне не нужен ваш совет, Эдриан.

— А что вам нужно, Тони?

— Утешение, сочувствие, тепло, — он наклонил голову набок и улыбнулся. — И потом, вы ведь действительно мой пленник.

Тумс улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
